The Hidden Jedi
by Fudgebrowniez
Summary: She was abandoned, with no memory of her past. When the First Order kidnaps her, she finds herself being trained by the Jedi killer. Can she bring him to the light, or will they destroy the galaxy together? Kylo/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for checking out my first star wars fanfic! please note the rating, as this will eventually turn into a Kylo/OC writing. Feel free to leave a review or favorite!**

It was too hot today.

She knew that from the second she woke up, drenched in sweat. Her bedsheets were damp, thrown about as if she had tried to fight them in her sleep. Her room was humid, the net covering her bed riddled with black insects. She had left the fucking window open, again.

At night, when the sun would dip below the trees and into the deep blue lake. She would sit on her window frame, feeling the cool breeze on her neck as she read. Baba would constantly nag at her for it, as the loud chirping of insects seemed to wake her up. From three doors away, apparently.

She batted away the bug netting, sweat nearly dripping off her in beads as she slammed her window shut. The cool air from the vents would soon relieve her of the dreadful stickiness. Her eyes dragged her attention away from the impending dawn, drawn to the mirror on her vanity.

She looked appalling. Her body was glistening with sweat, her mane of red locks sticking in every direction. Her expression looked tired, as tints of purple flashed under her eyes. Her sleep was filled with nightmares, masked men with blasters and something more sinister than she could describe. A man in all black, an intricate design on his mask. He had a pulsating red lightsaber, with two beams of light coming out on either side slightly below the saber. She would always wake up right before she was cut into bits.

"Rylia! Your breakfast is going to get cold." She heard Baba screech from the level below her.

That damned woman, she exclaimed silently. Rylia could not remember the first time she saw Baba, as she was only an infant when her mother disposed of her like…

Don't think about her them, she mentally scolded herself.

Rylia quickly composed herself, dancing out of her night gown into a simple blue skirt and white cotton shirt. She tucked in the bottom of her shirt, buckling the leather tunic that fell just below her breasts. Lacing her boots, she nearly tripped over Baba as she came crashing down the stairs.

"Slow the hell down, my gods." Baba exclaimed. "You have too much energy for me now, I miss when you were still trying to stick forks up your nose."

Rylia laughed. "And I miss when you weren't a grumpy old woman, Baba."

Baba swatted her playfully with her daily copy of the newspaper, fixing the huge beaded glasses that sat perched on her nose. "Have you done your studies from last night?"

She nodded, her mouth full.

"And what exactly, did you learn?" Baba prodded, her face masked of emotion.

Rylia sheepishly tried to think of an excuse, trying to come up with facts about a useless planet she would never travel to. "I was reading about the Jedi, Baba."

The newspaper came down on her knees sharply, the noise startling Rylia. Her caretakers face was astonished, as if she was speaking a different language. "When did you become so interested in the Jedi?"

"Well" Rylia started. "When I went to the bookstore, G'ydar was talking to a customer about the time long before me, when Jedi were as normal as a human. They were-"

"Enough!" Baba snapped. "You know nothing about the Jedi. That was long before your time, you're right about that little girl. They are gone, and will never return as long as the First Order remains." She spat at the floor, a sight that made Rylia roll her eyes.

Baba was very superstitious, and very protective. She remembered the countless drills they would do, Baba showing her all of the hiding places in their quaint house. It was as if she worried about some slaver snatching Rylia up in the middle of the night. Baba was especially emotional about any talk of The Force. This made Rylia's curiosity peak even more, unfortunately for Baba.

"Then teach me." Rylia pleaded. "I'm bored of what they teach in school."

"One day" Baba's eyes glassed over, as if she was somewhere far away. "I will teach you everything. But you are not ready yet. You are still my little girl."

"I'm not a little girl, Baba. I'm nearly 20 orbits now!"

"I didn't mean that you were young in age. Your heart is young, innocent. Hopefully there will never become a day where your heart is as old as mine."

Those words struck her, an unfamiliar pang in her chest. Baba was always upbeat and chirpy, getting up before the dawn to feed her cattle, tend to their farmhouse, and never seemed to complain. It made Rylia wonder the horrors her caretaker had seen in the world. Nearly 90 orbits old, Baba was beginning to show signs of her age. She would often forget where her glasses were, or wander out of her room at night calling out for faces long since past.

"Don't get all emotional on me now. You might even make the little girl cry." Rylia would normally hold her sass in front of others, but not Baba.

"I'm going out to feed the chickens, you inconsolable brat." Baba shot back, her wispy lips curled up in a devilish smile.

"Alright. Since school is out today, I might travel into the city, if you're alright with that." Rylia could try her luck all she wanted, but she was never allowed outside of Baba's sight unless she was going to school. Even then, her neighbor Arkrad had to walk her both ways.

"And I'm going to travel to Scarif." She cackled, her old body creaking as she hobbled out the kitchen door into the grass fields outside.

To say Rylia was bored in her life was an understatement. When she wasn't doing her schoolwork, she would just sit and stare at the ceiling, begging for something important to happen. Naboo was beautiful, but their farmland was out in the middle of nowhere. Their television hardly worked, and only got boring news stations and plays in another language.

After her daily studies, Rylia made sure Baba was outside before cracking open her book about the Jedi. She constantly daydreamt about the past, when the most powerful one there was visited Naboo with his wife. Love was a strange concept to her. She saw girls her age getting boyfriends and fawning over the attractive men, but Rylia never had an interest. Her interest was knowledge.

A faint shudder of the house made her look up from her book. It was too loud for it to be natural, as sometimes the huge waterfalls outside would crack under weight and send massive boulders into the rich waters below. This sounded mechanical. She peered outside her window, pushing the fabric curtains aside to look into the grasslands.

What she saw caused her heart to drop into her stomach. What seemed to be three dozen stormtroopers lined the gates of her home, a turret mounted on wheels behind them. She heard Baba's words echoing in her mind, screaming at her to hide. She pushed her chair out, the wood screeching on the floor. She ran up to the third floor of her house, which was nothing more than a large room for storage. Rylia found the painting of Queen Amadala, covered in dust and spiderwebs due to age. Pushing it aside, she crawled into the small hole dug into the wall.

Rylia held in a whimper as she heard the front door slam open, the sound of boots rushing through. They seemed to automatically know where she was, as not even five minutes later the painting was thrown aside and six blasters were pointed at her face. She screamed, trying to kick her way out. Her heart was pounding in her chest, adrenaline coursing through her veins. They didn't shoot her however, instead trying to apprehend her.

"Let me go!" She squealed, feeling her arms twist behind her back. Metalic handcuffs were slapped on her wrists, so tight the circulation was cut off from her hands. Rylia soon realized they weren't going to kill her, not yet. They wanted something from her, something she didn't know. They shuffled her out of the house, the wind whipping her ginger hair into her face. Since her hands were immobilized, all she could do was spit out the strands that got stuck in her mouth.

Her heart stopped when she saw Baba, on her knees in front of a dark cloaked figure. She seemed unaffected, as if she knew this was going to happen. She watched in horror as the figure pulled out a large cylindrical baton, red fire spitting out of it, and held it to Baba's throat.

"Rylia! Do not tell them anything. The force will-" Baba howled, a tone that she had never once used. She didn't finish the sentence, as the saber decapitated her.

Rylia's legs buckled underneath her, howls of sorrow coming out of her mouth. The storm troopers tried to yank her up, but she thrashed and used all her might to get out of their hold. A blaster to the base of her neck caused her vision to go black.

Her smell came back to her first. The strong sting of something antiseptic hit her nose, causing it to scrunch. Her head pounded, yet felt dulled by some sort of pain killer. Her eyes felt glued shut, and it felt like ages before she could pry them open. Instantly she tried to shield her eyes from the hot white light, but her arms were tied down.

Taking in her environment, she was strapped to a table in some sort of room. She assumed she was on an airship, by the subtle hum of an engine and slight turbulence. Two stormtroopers guarded the inside of the door, one of them hastily stepping out the second she woke up. Rylia knew struggling would do nothing, as her hands and legs were fastened to the table by thick metal.

All she could do was watch the ceiling as warm, salty tears cascaded down her face. She noticed there was a needle in the crook of her left elbow, connected to a bag that hung by a metal pole. The liquid inside was a milky white substance, something she couldn't recognize. She had only been to a healer a handful of times in her life, as Baba kept her quite sheltered. One time, she got so ill as a child she had to stay at the healers for two weeks.

The door behind her whooshed open, and she couldn't stretch her neck to see who was entering. She waited until the figure was right next to her, studying her captor. They were tall and lean, wearing an intricate black cloak and matching black pants and boots. They wore a black mask, with silver lining starting at the eyes and wrapping around the back.

"Why am I here?" She croaked, her throat crackling from dehydration.

The figure said nothing, instead taking a gloved hand and slowly pushing a strand of hair away from her face. She suddenly felt something she never experienced before. It was as if something was cramming inside the base of her neck, trying to crawl up her spine and into her brain. It wasn't painful, but extremely uncomfortable. Rylia pushed against the feeling, trying to force the feeling to stay back in her neck. The figure cocked its' neck slightly at this, noticing her fight.

"What are you hiding from me, dear?" When it spoke, a mechanical garble of a mans voice came out.

"Please stop, it hurts." Rylia begged, shifting around on the table.

The tendrils continued to push against her, suddenly breaking through. It was as if her barrier was made out of glass, and the force was a hammer.

Her memories were being shuffled through, flipped like pages in a magazine. She watched as her childhood flashed between her eyes, as if he was searching for something.

"You really don't know anything, do you?" He grunted, turning away and the feeling in her brain disappeared.

"Tell me what you want from me, I just want to go home." Rylia pleaded.

The figure flipped around again, suddenly getting quite to close to her. She could hear his breathing under the mask, and felt the heat radiating off of him.

"Do you know who your parents are, Rylia Myaar?" He asked.

She stiffened at her last name, a foreign thing. She was never addressed by her last name, just her first. "N-no. They abandoned me when I was a baby. Baba cared for me ever since."

"Your parents, Rylia-" He stopped suddenly, as if trying to think about the right words to say. "They were members of the rebellion. You are believed to be the granddaughter of a very historic Jedi."

Her breath caught. "What are you talking about? How do you know this? Who are you?"

"So many questions, yet you are the one strapped to the table." He chuckled darkly. "Your mother was the bastard child of Obi Wan Kenobi, from what we've heard."

"So why do you need me?"

He ignored her question. "I am Kylo Ren, leader of the knights of Ren and apprentice to Supreme Leader Snoke. We tracked you down because you have Jedi blood running through your veins. Not a lot, but enough to have the chance of being a Jedi yourself."

Tears flooded her eyes. "So you kidnapped me to execute me. So I don't join the rebellion."

"You're smart. Not smart as I, however." He said it calmly, but it felt like a slap of the face. "I'm not going to kill you, Rylia. Not yet. I do, however, want to see just how strong your connection to the force is."

"No" She gasped. "I would rather die than be the First Order's slave."

"You don't have that choice, child. You are in our control, and you will do as I say."

Her tears turned into sobs, her body shaking as they racked her body. She was so confused, so lost. How could she be the granddaughter of a Jedi? They were forbidden to fall in love, to bear children and have a family. There was no way Obi Wan Kenobi could be her grandfather. From what she read, he was loyal to the bitter end, when Darth Vader killed him in battle.

Kylo Ren seemed uncomfortable by her outburst of emotion, and quickly exited the room.

The passing days were uneventful. She was kept in her cell, strapped to the table unless she was fed or taken to the 'fresher. They would shackle her hands and feet, only giving her flimsy utensils to eat the bland food, and a guard watching her relieve herself. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment every time, trying to cover up as much skin as possible during it.

A lot of this time was spent reflecting. She cried a lot, mourning the loss of Baba and the discovery of her fate. Yet, at the same time, excitement pricked her skin. There was a possibility she was a Jedi, something she dreamed about becoming since she was little and stole a book from the library about the history of Darth Vader. Days blurred together, and she slept very little. Her dreams were filled with nightmares, anyways.

What seemed to be a weeks' time later, Kylo Ren returned. She instantly stiffened up once again, fear clouding her brain. She didn't want him to search her mind, to see the emotions and memories. Those were hers. He had no right to have them.

Rylia was ready when she felt the tendrils of black smoke crawl up her neck. She focused on the barrier around her brain, feeling each section of it like an elastic force field. It was almost like a muscle she could flex and control, but it needed strengthening. It took Kylo around two minutes to breach her control.

"I want you to come with me." He said after a time, after her memories were once again flipped through. This time, Kylo seemed more interested in her later life, rather than her early one.

"It's pretty hard to follow you when I'm strapped to this table." Rylia responded bitterly.

Kylo didn't respond, only walking towards her table and releasing her restraints. Her limbs were chafed and raw, blood dried to the parts of skin that were extremely damaged. This time, only thick fabric restraints were put on her hands. She was barefoot, and felt slightly uncomfortable leaving her cell without them.

She followed the man down winding corridors, through numerous security doors and courtyards. They stopped at a door at the back of a otherwise barren hallway, the lights significantly dark. The stormtroopers were dismissed with a flick of Ren's hand, and he inputted a code to the room. He grabbed the crook of her elbow, firmly but not painfully.

He pulled her through the door, and she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness inside. It was a huge room, stretching what seemed to be forever. It was humid inside, as in the center of the slate tiled floor was a circular pool of water.

"What are you going to do to me?" She tried to make her voice sound level, but it shook with fear.

He turned back to her, ignoring the question. She was surprised when his gloves went to her wrists, freeing her from the restraints. Her thoughts raced to how she was going to escape, not remembering that Ren could read her thoughts when she wasn't concentrating on her barrier.

"The door locks unless I input the code." He explained.

"What is this place?" Her voice echoed slightly.

"This is where I go to meditate. It's called sensory deprivation. Undress." He commanded.

"Excuse me?" Rylia's heart sped up.

"I'm not trying to fuck you. You can't be in the water and focus with clothing on.

Her lower lip trembled, tears brimming her eyes. "No one has ever seen me… undressed."

Kylo was walking towards the pool, and stopped when she said this.

Turning around, she watched as his gloved hands went to his mask, air whisking out of it as he pulled it off. She expected his face to be a mangled mess, as there was no other reason for a man to hide his face. Instead, a normal face looked back at her. Other than a freshly healed scar starting at his jaw and trailing up to his cheekbone, he looked okay. Slightly attractive, even. Wild curls of brown black hair framed his strong face, brown eyes looking back at her.

"At first, I was planning on training you with abuse. Hatred, pain, deprivation. After looking through your brain, that doesn't seem beneficial." He explained.

"So why did you take your mask off, then?" Rylia questioned.

"You really want to know everything, don't you?" He challenged back. "Just trust me."

"I have every reason not to trust a man who kidnapped me and killed my caretaker." She spat.

His face stayed emotionless. "Undress or I will make it much more unpleasant."

Rylia stuck her chin up, her body trembling. She started out with the black tank top she was changed into, and then her black khaki pants. She shook even more undoing her chest binding, and then her underwear. Standing naked in front of her captor, she felt utterly defeated. Disgust welled in her chest as his eyes fell to her body, his mouth twitching.

"Get in." He nodded to the pool.

She slowly walked towards him, like a deer approaching a savage predator. He held his gloved hand out to her, which she only glared at. Stepping over the lip into the pool, the water felt slightly cool to the touch. Not uncomfortably cold, but refreshing.

"Now lay on your back." He prodded.

The pool was up to her shins, and she hadn't learned how to swim. Baba told her that there were deadly, man eating schools of fish in water. She got onto her knees, before rolling onto her back. There was something strange about the water, as she effortlessly floated on the water like a lily pad.

"Close your eyes." Kylo's voice was softer now, both in tone and volume.

"I'm scared." Rylia responded.

"I'm not going to rape you. I am teaching you how to feel The Force." His voice was laced with aggravation.

Rylia snapped her eyes shut, her breath coming in short pants. She was afraid if she breathed out too much, her body would sink.

"Clear your mind. Do not think of anything but the feeling of floating. Concentrate on how your body feels right where it meets the body."

She did just that, feeling her skin slightly prick at the cool water. She focused on how it slowly lapped at her skin, the sound, the smell. Suddenly, she felt a different sensation she couldn't place at first. It was almost as if the water was vibrating at the atomic level. Rylia gasped, her eyes flying open as she sat up in the pool.

"What the fuck was that?" She gasped, curling her knees up to her chest to cover her nakedness.

She saw Ren's mouth tug up at the side, almost a smirk. "You felt it."

"Felt what?" Rylia was more confused than angry, but her words came out as a snap.

"The Force. Lay back down, focus more. I want to see how much you can feel."

She was intrigued. Laying back down, her breath settled and her heart calmed down. The humming continued as she focused, and it was like she could see the room with her eyes shut. Ren was sitting on the lip of the pool, his body shaped in a louder hum. She focused harder on him, feeling the disturbance as he breathed. Suddenly, a vision popped into her head.

Kylo Ren kneeled in a dark room, a disfigured creature sitting at a throne. The creature seemed to be a hundred feet tall, in simple robes. It seemed to be a projection, as it slightly blinked blue every few seconds.

"Why have you not killed the girl, boy?" It spoke, a raspy and fear inducing voice.

"She's a Jedi, I can feel her presence. I want to train her, she could be a valuable asset against the Rebellion." Kylo responded.

"She was born to a Jedi that followed the light. She will only confuse you more. Be careful, my apprentice."

She suddenly snapped out of her vision, as if a black wall was thrown in front of her.

"Get out of my head." Kylo's voice was filled with venom as he shook her in the pool, salty water filling her mouth.

She coughed and spat. "I didn't mean to, I just did what you told me to do."

He pursed his lips, as if he was studying her. She didn't feel him intrude her mind. "Get dressed. There's someone you need to meet."

Rylia nodded. It felt odd putting her clothes on while still wet, but she complied. He followed her, putting his mask back into place. He then put the restraints back on her arms, causing pinpricks of pain to shoot up them. The combination of salt water and friction was quite uncomfortable, and she bit her lip to stifle a yelp.

"I'll have a droid look at your wounds after this meeting." He seemed to answer her thought.

Ren led her back to her cell, a walk that was completely silent. Troopers that were patrolling the halls straightened up when their commander walked by, and their helmets followed Rylia as she trailed behind them. She wondered if rumors were spreading amongst the troops, the Naboo girl Ren had taken as… his slave? His whore? She shuddered at the thought. She saw Ren's shoulders go rigid as she thought this.

Why does he get to intrude my thoughts, and treats me like garbage when I saw his? She thought.

"Because I'm not the one in handcuffs." Ren remarked, Rylia's cheeks going red.

Once they got back to her cell, she found a pile of black clothes neatly folded on her table.

"If this goes the way I hope, you'll be moving rooms. Get changed, and do something with your hair." Kylo quipped. She appreciated the fact he wasn't keeping her in the dark about certain things.

He once again took off her restraints, and Rylia took the pile of clothes to the refresher. It seemed like a stupid task, as he had already seen her body. But she felt dirty, like a whore. Being commanded to undress in front of the captor that killed Baba. Tears pricked her eyes as she thought about the old woman. Swallowing deeply, she pulled herself together.

She dried the droplets of salt water off her body with a grey towel that hung by the shower, wrapping it around her head to try and dry her hair a little bit. The clothes that were picked out seemed more intricate than a prisoner deserved. A cotton black tunic that buttoned in the front, black khakis with intricate silver stitching, and shoes. There were also two long strips of black fabric that she tied hastily around her arms so that her wounds wouldn't chafe.

Looking in the mirror, a haunting woman looked back. Her face looked sunken in, etched with depression and fear. Dark circles hung beneath her eyes, and her expression was that of a sullen child. Her hair had stopped dripping, but was still quite damp. She quickly braided it down her scalp until it rested at the small of her back.

It was the best she could do for now. Walking back to meet her captor, she felt a powerful aura around him. It was like he was emanating nervousness, his body ridged and his shoulders slightly slumped. Rylia tried to push the emotion away, but it encapsulated her.

"Is there a reason you're nervous?" Rylia couldn't help but ask.

"Do you ever stop asking questions you don't need to know the answer to?" He snapped back.

He cuffed her once more, whisking out of the door at a pace faster than normal. She struggled to keep up with him, her breath coming out in shaky puffs.

"Speak only when you are spoken to. Keep your eyes to the floor, and kneel. Do you understand?" Kylo barked as they walked.

"Yes." Was all she could respond with.

"I do not need you making me look like a fool for keeping you alive. If you do not follow my instructions there will be punishment." His voice struck fear into her heart.

Rylia only nodded. Kylo led her down a small hallway, coming to a door with a keypad on it. His hand once again grabbed her by the elbow, only this time it was rough and unforgiving. He yanked her into the room, a cold and dank corridor illuminated only by small lights on the floor. She watched as a projection blinked on in front of her, the same hideous creature she saw in Kylo's mind in front of her.

She bowed her head, watching her feet trudge along to Kylo's fast pace. He pushed her to the ground, causing her to yelp in pain as her knees skidded on the rocky floor.

"So this is the Jedi girl you've said so much about." The creature rasped, his long fingernails tapping against his throne.

"Yes, Supreme leader Snoke. I've only just begun training her and she's already been able to get inside my head." Kylo responded, his tone the most respectful Rylia has ever heard.

"What is your name, girl?" Snoke quipped.

"Rylia, sir." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

She felt her mind being invaded, this time a pain so severe her knees gave out as she howled in pain. This was no working of Kylo, as his power was nowhere near as strong. Her brain felt like it was going to explode out of her skull, her neck nearly about to snap. Her body seemed to levitate slightly off the ground as Snoke raked her mind, bringing up memories long forgotten.

A baby, wrapped in dirty white cloth.

A woman, torn clothing and blood caked face.

Baba.

Mother.

Snoke released his hold on her, her body raking with tremors. "What you say is true. She is able to connect with the force. She is much stronger than she can unlock right now. Use her to your advantage, Kylo Ren. Do not disappoint me like you have in the past."

With that, the hologram disappeared.

"Get up." He commanded, his boots touching the arch of her spine.

Her body felt like jelly. She tried to pull herself to her knees, but collapsed once more. Kylo seemed annoyed by this, and suddenly she was scooped up into his arms like a wounded pet. She struggled at first, trying to push herself away from him and back onto her feet. He only held onto her tighter, and suddenly she lost her consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the love and support for the first chapter! I was quite nervous uploading it as I am quite new to Star Wars fanfic and I don't have a lot of knowledge on canon. After doing some research and seeing your support for my writing, I've been inspired to write more. Feel free to give me feedback, it honestly pushes me to write more. :-)**

She awoke in a room different than the cell she was accustomed to. The lighting was softer, and it didn't hurt her eyes when she first opened them. Rylia was laying in a soft bed, covered in a thick blanket. The steady purr of an engine caught her attention, and she found a droid working on one of her outstretched arms. Her first instinct was to yank her arm free, knock the machine down and make a run for it. But there was no escape. Wherever she was, she would be found and punished.

Her arm looked considerably better than before, no longer raw. The droid sprayed a thin layer of bacta on her arm before turning around to grab a roll of thin white gauze. Rylia pulled her other arm free of the blanket, finding it already tended to. She must have been unconscious for a while. She closed her eyes, focusing on the steady beat of her heart.

 _Are you alright?_

Her eyes snapped open, body ridged. The droid stilled, its amber eyes looking at her as if it had hurt her. The voice inside her head was not hers, it was of her captor.

"Did I hurt you, Miss Rylia?" The droid asked, its voice garbled. She had never seen something purely mechanical that could talk.

"Umm, no. I'm just not used to… this." Rylia sighed.

The droid nodded, finishing its task of wrapping her wounds before whizzing out of the door. She found herself laying unrestrained in the bed, something that surprised her. Wasn't she a prisoner? An enemy to the First Order, because of the blood that ran through her veins. She sat up, her head slightly thumping from the torture that was Snoke.

Surveying her surroundings, she found herself in a decent sized bedroom. About the same size as hers… or what used to be hers. There was a small fireplace, two leather chairs, a television unit, everything that a normal person would have. She swung her legs out from under the blanket, finding fresh clothes on. It unnerved her, having people she did not know undress her.

She felt small pinpricks of pain develop at the back of her neck, the same smoky tendrils poking at her brain. This annoyed her, the fact Kylo was trying to crack her thoughts when he wasn't in the same room.

 _Stop it._ She thought.

 _Don't tell me what to do._ Kylo's voice had the same amount of snark hers did.

Rylia sighed, trying to push the elastic force field around her brain. It took less concentration than it did before to push his advances away, and she found herself able to focus on other things while holding the walls around her brain up. Kylo continued to push at her, however, encapsulating her brain in his fog before trying to suffocate it.

Angrily, she let her walls down and envisioned the thought of her snapping his neck. Or taking his lightsaber and cutting his head off like he did to her Baba.

 _You must really want to kill me._ His thought sounded smug.

 _Well, after kidnapping me and killing the only person I loved, I don't exactly like you._ Rylia responded.

His tendrils vanished after that, leaving her alone in her thoughts. She took this free time to wander the room, finding the refresher and taking a long, steamy shower. Rylia didn't have to concentrate to feel that static hum around her now, it encapsulated everything around her. She could feel the person that inhabited the room next to her, she could even hear the meow of what seemed to be a cat next door.

The opening of her door startled her, causing Rylia to hastily turn off the shower before she was ready. Pulling the towel off of the shower door, she held it to her body warily. Did she have any privacy in this god forsaken place? Of course not. She was not a guest, by any means.

Rylia found Kylo sitting on her bed, in what seemed to be his night wear. A simple black tank top and matching black pajama bottoms. Was that the only color he wore?

"You could have at least let me know you were coming." Rylia snapped.

"Hard to do that when you push me out of your mind so easily." He didn't sound mad, his tone sounded slightly fascinated.

"Seems like my mind is the only privacy I get around here." She mused, grabbing the clothes she discarded on the floor.

"There's something I would like to discuss with you." He ignored her comment.

"What would that be?" She asked, closing the door to the refresher to change.

She felt his presence closer to the door, as if he was leaning on it. She felt his wariness, almost as if he was trying to calm a caged animal.

"You don't have to be my prisoner if we can come to a civil agreement."

"What exactly does that mean?" She opened the door, finding him standing.

"Let me train you. I want you to see how much power you truly have." Kylo's voice had a tone to it that almost resembled begging.

"So you kidnap me, and then just expect me to forgive you? That's rich." Anger rose in Rylia's mind.

"That woman was hiding you away from the world, when you have so much to give to it."

"That woman saved my life when my parents abandoned me." She snapped back.

"From what I saw, you weren't living the life you deserve."

Rylia sighed. Arguing with this man was getting her nowhere. It seemed like he refused to take no for an answer. "So what, you want me to be your apprentice? Like how the Jedi trained before your kind slaughtered them?"

That comment made his lips tug up in a smirk. "The Jedi didn't have nearly as much power as what I can give you, Rylia."

"Maybe I don't want power." Rylia shot back, slithering out of his gaze to sit on the bed.

His eyes followed her as she sat, as if he was scrutinizing her. "Let me show you something."

She said nothing, as she knew this wasn't a request. He slowly walked to her, as if he was testing each step. As if he got too close, she would bolt. Rylia didn't know how she felt about this man. She felt the darkness in his heart, which terrified her. He was controlled by the Dark, something she had spent hours reading about. Yet, there was something about him which puzzled her. Beyond all that darkness, she felt the roots of Light trying to push its way through. Perhaps it was because of her sensitivity to the force, that she could see what he spent so much time trying to hide.

He came to stand in front of her, and she noticed how lean he was behind his fancy capes. He had muscle, yes, and was much stronger than her small body could ever be, but it was his mind that seemed weak. She somehow could sense this, without knowing anything about him.

Suddenly, he knelt in front of her. His eyes were at her level, his face closer to hers than she had ever allowed before. He took her hands into his, and she felt a surge of electricity spike through both of them. It was a power she had never felt before, raw and unrefined. As if she had the power to bring anyone to their knees, to make anyone submit. It had felt good, she hated to admit. Rylia had never had power in her life, always complying to what Baba had forced her to do. She never lived the way she wanted.

"You don't have to live like that anymore, Rylia." Kylo Ren muttered.

"Why did I not feel you in my head that time?" She gasped.

"Because we had contact. You were so focused on the power I showed you, your mind became weak to my intrusion. Physical contact is the easiest way for people like us to crack into a mind." He explained.

She noticed her hands were still in his, and suddenly, an image flashed before her eyes. A boy, tormented between light and dark. An island, no bigger than this ship. There were children tormenting this boy, laughing at his indecision. His weakness.

Kylo yanked his hands from hers, a look of disgust on his face. "Stop doing that."

"I can't help it. I feel myself becoming stronger, and I get carried away with these new… powers." Rylia felt like a child scorned.

"I can show you how to control them. How to harness your powers."

Rylia sighed. She knew the answer she had to give. "If I agree, will there be torture?"

"Not anything that you can't handle. Your energy, Rylia. I have only felt it once before. In a girl brainwashed by the resistance. They force her to contain that energy, like a puppet. You will be in control of yourself. No one will tell you what to do." His eyes seemed to light up at her, excitement brimming in those deep brown pools.

"Alright." Rylia held the bridge of her nose, as if she was contemplating. She knew there was only one right answer. "I'll let you train me."

In the following days, Rylia began to feel less and less malice towards her living situation. She was moved into her own living quarters, an elegant room that was much warmer than the sterile cell she was strapped into. It was a large room, with a king sized bed made up with elegant silk sheets and pillows. She had her own refresher, a bookshelf filled to the brim with documents on the Force, and even a television to pass her free time, which wasn't much.

When she wasn't eating or sleeping, Kylo threw her into training. At first, it was hours spent in the saltwater pool. Sometimes he would sit there and watch, listening to her mind as she meditated and became more entwined to the invisible force that surrounded every living things. Other days, he would simply let her in and leave to finish more important tasks.

There was a training room that she was given access to, where she learned to move around offline droids with her mind. It took her a while to grasp the idea that her mind was powerful enough to move entities. At first, she strained to move the curtains over the windows at night. Now, she could easily throw items thrice her weight.

Rylia sat at her desk, pondering over an anti-Jedi propaganda text. It still puzzled her, as most of the narrative seemed exaggerated. She barely noticed the door to her room slide open, and only turned to acknowledge her visitor when he hovered over her shoulder.

He was a man around the same age as Kylo, with the same ginger colored locks as her. He wore military garb, adorned with metals of all color and size. She had no idea what they meant, other than achievements for slaughtering those who followed the light.

"I don't think we've been formally introduced, Lady Rylia of Naboo." He spoke with a formality, yet she could detect a hint of a sneer.

"I haven't had the pleasure, erm-" Rylia searched his face for an introduction.

"General Armitage Hux, commander of the First Order's military." He sounded smug with his titles.

"Oh, pardon my rudeness. I assumed you were Lord Ren." Rylia stood from her study, bowing slightly at the higher ranking official.

"Quite alright, what were you studying?" Hux's question seemed rhetorical, as he picked up the book she had been reading for the past hour.

"I'm just trying to… understand the hatred toward the Jedi." Rylia stumbled over her words, fearing the wrong ones would land her in trouble.

"We were born long after the Jedi showed their true hypocrisy." Hux's lips frowned downwards, flicking through the pages of her book. "They condemned power, yet wanted control of the galaxy."

Rylia decided to stay silent, as she had no education on the matter. The texts she read on Naboo were all about how heroic the Jedi were, and how the Sith were evil, power hungry monsters.

"Now I can finally understand why Lord Ren has taken so much interest in the farm girl from Naboo." Hux's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"I am force sensitive. He wants to train me." His comment went right over her head.

Hux chuckled at this. "If that's what you want to believe, then be my guest."

He turned to exit her room, but she kept the door shut with her mind. It almost pleased her to see the look of confusion on Hux's face, and she tried to break into his head. She wasn't strong enough, not yet. Rylia could only implore one's mind with physical contact. She had tried every time Kylo's ungloved hand brushed hers, but she was shunned.

"Tell me what you mean, then." Her voice did not sound like her own. She didn't command people, she was always the one to be commanded.

"That tongue will get you killed if you don't learn your place, prisoner." His sardonic tone enraged her even more.

The image of her hands closing around his throat brought her joy. To apply pressure to the point of his windpipe breaking, to watch as his face turned blue and the vessels in his eyes pop… Rylia couldn't help but gasp as Hux's feet slid off the ground, his hands grasping at the invisible force around his neck. She was choking him with her mind.

"I am not your prisoner." Rylia's voice was dark, emotionless.

 _Put him down, Rylia._ Kylo's voice suddenly popped in her head, his tone a mixture of scolding and admiration.

 _I would much rather watch him struggle._ She thought back, a smirk coming across her lips.

The doors she worked so hard to think shut whooshed open, a disgruntled Kylo Ren behind them. Effortlessly he overrode her power, releasing Hux of her invisible grasp. He fell to his knees, coughing loudly and looking at Rylia with an unreadable expression. Almost as if he was surprised of her power, even slightly scared.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't assault my colleagues, no matter how unsatisfactory their company is." Kylo scolded her like a dog.

"And I would appreciate it if you stopped treating me like some child." Rylia snapped.

"Hux, leave us." Kylo ignored her sass, looking at the heap of a man on her floor with disgust.

"Yes, my lord." Hux coughed, giving a look of pure venom to Rylia before nearly sprinting out of her room.

"I'm sorry for that, he just made some comment-" Rylia started.

"You don't have to explain yourself. That man is quite unfathomable sometimes. Your powers are much stronger when you're upset. Perhaps I should change my techniques." He rubbed the stubble on his chin, as if contemplating something.

"I will not stand for abuse." Rylia deadpanned.

The power she felt running through her gave her a sense of confidence. Never before would she speak like this, in fear of the wrath of Baba. She remembered having to spend nights in the pastures, picking up the livestock's shit after mouthing off to Baba. Rarely would she lay hands on Rylia, only if caught sneaking out.

"It's enjoyable to see you act as if you have a choice in your treatment here." Kylo laughed, his tone scolding her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to feeling this much power over people." Rylia mumbled.

"You really need to stop apologizing for your words. Come with me." He stood, exiting the room and expecting her to follow.

They had a brisk pace as they navigated the giant ship, Rylia trailing slightly behind him. She watched as the stormtroopers slightly cowered in his presence, as if they feared he would lash out. She heard the whispers, about his out of control temper, his lack of care for anyone but his own emotions. Rylia expected them to go to the meditation room, or the training room. Instead, he took her a different route.

They walked through a giant cafeteria, more stormtroopers than she had ever seen in one area. Many of them had ditched their military garb, and she noticed how different they all looked. She had read about how they were snatched from their parents as infants, either sold or stolen into military slavery. They seemed content with their life however, most of them chatting and joking around with eachother.

They stopped at a room a few minutes later, Kylo inputting a code to make the door open. It looked like another training room, with padded floors and matching walls. He took his shoes off, motioning for her to do the same. Surprisingly, the floor felt comfortably warm. It was different than the cold atmosphere of her room or the numerous hallways.

"Do you know how to fight?" He asked over his shoulder, peeling the dark navy shirt off his chest.

"I've never had to learn." She responded earnestly.

Rylia couldn't help but stare at his bare chest. He was toned, many scars flecking his body. Some were darker and more prominent, others nearly completely gone. The freshest scar was the side of his chest, right above his hipline. It was deep red, just newly healed. Pulling her eyes away from the wounds, she found him staring at her with a perplexing expression.

"You'll need to learn hand to hand combat if you are ever weaponless."

After he spoke, Kylo lunged at her. She narrowly dodged it, ducking under his outstretched arms. She just got leveled on her feet when he came for her again, his fist lightly connecting with her shoulder. She knew if it wasn't just training, his hit would have knocked her over. It was like her mind went into autopilot, her body doing motions never before done. Rylia grabbed his wrist, twisting it before shoving him back.

Kylo was unstable on his feet after her shove, and she took advantage of it. Her foot slid behind his ankle, pulling it towards her as she shoved his shoulders once more. Kylo landed on his back, and she stood above him triumphantly. Never before would she have been able to disable a man so much larger than her.

"How did you do that?" He gasped, breathless from the fall. He sounded astonished.

"Quite frankly, I have no idea." Rylia matched his surprised tone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the short chapter, I've been absolutely slammed trying to balance working and going to college. I promise to update more often. Here's a little Kylo POV. Not sure if i'll continue to write this story in both POV's, but its a nice change. Leave some reviews and let me know what you think.**

She was grasping her full power too fast, and that terrified Kylo Ren.

It disturbed his already sleepless nights, as he knew this girl could easily take his spot in Snoke's eyes. Kylo realized he was just a pawn in the Sith Lord's game of chess, easily disposable when someone else can give him more. Rylia's training had stalled, as Kylo found it more important to plan the destruction of the Resistance base on D'Qar. He left it up to her to strengthen her bond to the force, but he knew that it was time to teach her how to fight.

As he awoke from his dreamless slumber, her racing thoughts echoed in his mind. He had read in various holocrons about the rarity of the bond they shared, especially with the strained relationship between himself and his Padawan. He wanted to keep the girl at arms length, but felt a strange sort of empathy for her. It worried him.

Quickly dressing himself, Kylo found himself drawn to her quarters instead of the morning brief. Her emotions felt raw and disturbed, as if something had physically wounded her. Not bothering to knock, he inputted the special code into her door that unlocked it for himself. He had assigned Phasma to guard the outside of her room when he was not around, more for the protection of his fellow crew than for keeping her trapped.

"She's been quite… moody this morning, my Lord. I would be cautious if I were you." Phasma seemed uncomfortable with the situation, and Kylo couldn't blame her. Phasma was a very dry woman.

"Thank you, Phasma. Dismissed for the day." Kylo said through his mask. He quite enjoyed the slight fear his crew felt whenever he commanded them.

She saluted, before marching off to train a new batch of recruits. He had a sense of admiration for the Captain, as she was a scavenger on the planet Parnassos before being recruited by Brendol Hux. He heard stories about how she had stabbed her own brother in the foot to ensure their safety, and ordered the death of both her mother and father. She was a strong woman, who led her stormtroopers into many successful battles.

He heard a small sob from Rylia's room, and opened her door, finding a pitiful sight. She was curled into a ball, hair splayed wildly around her face as she quietly cried. He felt uncomfortable disturbing her pity party, but she had training to do.

"Rylia." He got her attention, trying to keep his voice low.

She jumped up from the bed, her face red and puffy from tears. He had not seen a woman crying since… no. Do not think about that woman.

"I'm sorry… I had a bad dream." She sniffled, wiping her wet face on her bed sheets.

Even with a face wracked with sadness, Rylia was a beautiful creature. If she had been unsightly, Kylo knew he would have slain her right next to the woman hiding her from the world. It was his orders, after all. She had an almost mousy face, big blue eyes shielded by thick lashes. Her nose was button like, but upturned at the end. Her lips were slightly too small for her face, tinted rosy. Her hair was a lions mane, a rich copper color that framed her face and fell down to her waist. Kylo admitted that if he had any intention of taking a woman, she would be his type.

"We have training to do. Get yourself together." He tried to put a hard tone in his voice, but failed.

She sniffled slightly, her face turned away from him in embarrassment. He almost commended her for being embarrassed by her emotion, but something about her crying made him uneasy. As if her pain upset him. He shoved the thought out of his mind, others emotions should not concern him. Especially this woman who could easily overthrow his power.

"Could you not stare at me while I change?" She snapped, her eyes hard with disgust.

Kylo hadn't realized he was staring at her, and quickly turned his back to her. Phasma was right, she was in a bitchy mood today. Kylo knew women went through a… phase once a moon, perhaps this was her time. He hadn't even noticed the tendrils of her mind inside him until her snide remark.

"I'm not on my period, you imbecile." Rylia's voice had a bite to it Kylo hadn't heard from her before. It was actual anger.

"Do not speak to me like that, or I'll make you bleed myself." He was done with her antics.

She laughed bitterly as she walked into his view. "Whatever you say, _master._ "

He held his twitching palm to his side. It was not right to strike his apprentice, woman or not. He wordlessly exited her room, feeling her presence a few steps behind her. It was like she was vibrating with anger, and it was rubbing off on him. He found himself becoming annoyed, not with her, but in general.

As they entered the training room, he took off his mask and unbuttoned his cloak. He had commanded one of his droids to stock the weapons rack before their session, which had been empty until now. He didn't trust the girl enough to play with sharp things without his supervision. While she had put on this meek façade, he knew that Rylia was beginning to find her true power. She could easily try and escape, and force forbid try and aide the resistance.

"Now that you are learning how to fight mentally, you need to be trained in how to fight physically. Not just with your bare hands, either." He explained, kicking off his leather boots and motioning for her to do the same.

He picked up two metal training staffs, tossing one at her feet. She cocked her head slightly, picking up the staff and twirling it between her hands.

"These are heavier than sabers, but I don't trust you with something that dangerous just yet." Kylo didn't understand why he felt the need to explain everything to her.

"Afraid I'll actually do some damage?" Rylia snorted, swinging around the staff and making exaggerated whooshing noises.

"I'm not going to inflate your ego." Kylo couldn't help but chuckle at her childish attempts at swinging the staff.

"Why are you laughing at me, Ren?" She faked pouted.

"You're swinging that around like an imbecile. Saber fighting isn't just about trying to hit your opponent. It's technical, calculating. You need to know what move your opponent is going to make before they make it, so you can counter it effectively. Have you done any reading in the form books I gave you?"

She meekly looked at her feet. "I was more interested in reading about history, frankly."

"Like reading about your grandfather?" Kylo didn't mean to intrude in her studies, but it was a distraction for him. He'd much rather feel the excitement she felt learning about her lineage then listen to Hux droning.

Her cheeks flamed red. "Are you going to teach me to fight or insult me about being curious?"

Kylo decided to drop the subject before she got angry enough to inflict damage. "Fighting styles are also called forms. Form one is known as Shii-cho, and is the oldest and most rudimentary of the seven fighting styles. It was developed when the Jedi transitioned from ancient metal swords to lightsabers. Shii-Cho is older than the Sith itself, and does not work as well as the other forms in lightsaber duels. But it's going to teach you the basics."

She nodded, trying to take all the information in.

"This form is raw, focusing more on disarming your opponent than injuring them. It is the first form young Jedi's learn. There are six body zones for one to attack on. The head, right side and arm, left side and arm, back, right leg, left leg." Kylo continued to explain.

"So I'm not trying to kill my opponent, just disarm them?" Rylia sounded confused.

"Not all fighting is about killing the opponent. For example, if you are taking someone into custody for questioning. I want you to watch my movements and try and mimic them."

He spent the next hour teaching her basic movements, focusing on her footwork and blocking techniques. She was clumsy at first, off center. It was to be expected, her lifestyle before her… capture was focused on hiding, not fighting. Her frustration earlier in the day seemed to wear off, exposing that curiosity that drew him to her like a moth to a light. She had this pure energy surrounding her that he couldn't help but be near.

After it seemed as if she had the basic technique down, they moved on to light sparring. At first, he wanted her to learn defensive maneuvers, before moving onto offense. Kylo made sure to not put much effort into his swings, so that she could get the technique of blocking down.

"You're thinking too much." He commented, after disarming her for the fourth time without any effort behind his downward blow.

"I'm just overwhelmed." She huffed, throwing the staff down.

"Don't think about what you have to do. Just feel it. Let the Force guide your body, your movements. Feel my staff, don't just visualize it." Kylo was not good at persuading someone to do something without manipulating them with the force.

Sensing her wariness, an idea popped in his head. Walking to his cloak, he hastily ripped off a long strip of it. "I want you to sense everything, don't rely so much on seeing everything."

"So you're going to blind fold me, and whack me like a piñata?" She huffed.

"Can you try and trust me a little bit here? If I wanted to strike you for fun, I would have by now." Kylo was both amused and frustrated by her lack of trust. He could definitely understand why she would be wary of him, due to the fact he kidnapped her and killed the only person in her life that meant something. He hoped he could use that rage to unlock her true potential. Not yet, though.

She was even more clumsy without her eyes. She was tripping over her own feet, not dodging any of his light blows and swinging the staff wildly around. Something changed about half an hour after she was blindfolded, however. He could hear her breathing slow, and calming waves rushed over her. She began to focus on the flow of the Force, the buzz of electricity in everything around her.

It was like she didn't need eyes at all. Every one of his blows was countered, sloppily, but it was progress. He ramped up his offense, targeting other parts of her body instead of just her torso. It took some time, but he felt pride sweep over him as his trainee was finally listening. He took the staff and swept it at her feet, she jumped up in the air and whacked him across the cheek with her staff. The pain was nothing compared to the pleasure of knowing that she was grasping the training.

Her blocking became more fluid, and while she was still no match for him, he had confidence she would be able to one day yield the red saber effectively. Kylo had already put a squadron of stormtroopers on the task of finding a kyber crystal, so one day he could walk her through creating her own saber. He wasn't the best teacher, as his saber was crude and shorted out occasionally, but he had a collection of texts that could make his teachings better.

The wandering of his mind made it easy for Rylia to take advantage of him, and she somehow managed to take the offense this time. Their metal staffs rhythmically clanked together, the sound echoing around the empty training room. Her swings were confident and unpredictable, it felt good to have an opponent that even slightly challenged him. It bored him to spar and slaughter mindless stormtroopers.

After a particularly long match, his footing caught and she hit his staff with force, causing it to slip out of his hands and clink to the ground. He growled in surprise, frustration beginning to build. How can such a novice girl, so new to her powers, be able to disarm him? He wasn't used to it, the bitch scavenger caught him off guard, and now his Padawan was.

Rylia ripped off her mask, her lips parting in a splitting grin. He had never seen her smile before, her face lighting up like a ray of light. He couldn't help but stare in awe at her, as she let out the most beautiful trill of laughter.

"I can't believe I did that!" She exclaimed.

He couldn't help but tense up when she lunged for him, her small arms enveloping him in an embrace. He couldn't remember the last time he was hugged, probably from Leia… He stood in shock for a few seconds, before awkwardly patting her back with his arms. It was an odd sensation, being touched and actually enjoying it.

"Don't get too excited just yet, you have much to learn Rylia. Go take a break. There are things I have to attend to." He tried to sound stern, but failed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay in updating. Had a ginormous research paper due for my political science class, and it took up all of my free time. This chapter was extremely hard for me to write, as I'm finally coming up with a plot and where I want this story to go. Thank you all for sticking with my drabbling and hopefully next chapter i'll finally have a permanent grasp on the story line:)**

Life on the ginormous warship was beginning to bore Rylia. She spent her days stuck in a routine, and she had hit a brick wall with her training. Kylo Ren seemed distracted, rarely joining her training sessions and never watching her meditate anymore. It was slightly calming, the thought of a man watching her naked made her quite uncomfortable. Training consisted of her whacking training dummy's around, and reading various old texts. The language of the books were broken and translated poorly.

Kylo's thoughts were almost completely shielded, and the parts she did pick up sounded bleak. Thoughts of war, destruction of the resistance was merely complete. Rylia wondered if her parents were still... alive. If they were, were they still fighting? Or did they jump off of the burning ship that was the Resistance?

Rylia woke up to the sound of numerous boots running down the hallway. A squadron of troopers, no doubt. But the vibe she was receiving disturbed her. They were tasked to do something, to attack. Perhaps today was the day Kylo Ren finally decided to slaughter his opponents. Her hair was a frizzy mess, as she spent most of her slumber tossing and turning. She stretched lazily, knowing there would be no disturbance from Ren. Some mornings she almost wanted to see him waiting at the foot of her bed, but Rylia knew she was on the backburner for now.

She decided she needed a meditation session. Her nerves were on end, and she found herself becoming frustrated easily. She nearly punched Phasma in her chrome helmet last night, her presence outside of her door angering her. Rylia thought the whole prisoner status had been changed, but Kylo obviously didn't trust her. Rylia took her time getting dressed, throwing on simple black training clothes, tying her hair up into a messy knot.

Leaving her room, Rylia gave a terse nod to Phasma.

"Where are you headed to so early?" Phasma asked, her voice garbled behind the thick mask.

"I didn't realize it was still early, I'm off to meditate." Rylia didn't like being questioned by her, she was used to the pregnant silence between them.

Phasma nodded, seemingly satisfied with her answer. Rylia shook off the tenseness in her body as she entered the humid meditation room, easily slipping out of her clothes. They were ill fitted, too long in the pants and too large in the shirt. Rylia wasn't flat chested, but not well endowed either. The clothing seemed to be made for a man her size. She felt her emotions fade as she stepped into the warm salt water, the calming sensations of the Force rippling up her neck. Closing her eyes, she cleared her mind of all her current surroundings.

 _She awoke in a grassy field, the flat land extending in every direction. There was a slight breeze in the air that whipped around the stalks of grass, stinging her thighs. There seemed to be a storm impending, thick black clouds threatening to spill their contents to her left. To her right, white puffy clouds lazily travelled, dancing around the two ginormous suns._

 _"What are you doing here?" She heard an unfamiliar voice gasp behind her._

 _She whipped around, the breath leaving her lungs. Standing in front of her was a man her elder, yet still young enough to be wearing Jedi garb. He had a thick beard, sandy colored hair that whipped around in the wind. The pictures of her grandfather did him no justice, but she knew that she was standing in front of the late Obi-Wan Kenobi. She felt the invisible pull between them, the blood running through her veins linking them together._

 _"Grandfather?" She squeaked, her voice barely above a whisper._

 _"My, how you've grown. I could barely feel you, now your energy... What happened?" His voice sounded warm, yet there was an edge of concern._

 _"I was captured by Kylo Ren. He killed Baba. He's training me for some reason, I was sure he was going to kill me." Rylia explained, closing the distance between them._

" _I don't understand... You should be trying to kill me." His face was contorted in pain._

 _"Why would I do that?" Rylia exclaimed._

 _"Because he's training you to become a Sith. The Jedi are nearly dead, he made sure of it." Obi-Wan said._

 _"I haven't tried to use that kind of power yet. I barely know how to control the feelings I have now." Rylia sighed, looking down at her palms in shame._

 _"Oh, Rylia." He murmured. "I'm glad we got to share this moment together, when your mind isn't clouded by the dark."_

 _Obi-Wan embraced her, and salty tears fell down her cheeks. All her life, she dreamed of meeting her family. Even though she knew Obi-Wan had passed from the living universe, his arms wrapped around her felt so real. She sobbed into his chest, her emotions whirling around her brain like a sandstorm._

 _"How I wish I could have met you. Your mother was taken from me before she was even a year old. I've been watching over her, she is in great trouble because of your master."_

 _Rylia was going to respond, until the crackle of lightning raised every hair on her neck. She could feel the dark energy wash over her like a tide, the figure behind Obi-Wan seeming to come out of thin air. Obi-Wan whipped around, pulling his green lightsaber vibrating dangerously close to her face._

 _"You have no right to be here!" Obi-Wan called out to the figure, his voice frighteningly angry._

 _"Of course I do. She is the one that will complete my legacy." The figure chuckled darkly, his red lightsaber illuminating his face in the dark clouds._

 _"Rylia, you need to try and wake up." Obi-Wan pleaded._

 _"She's not going to wake up anytime soon. I was the one who called her here."_

 _Rylia grinded her teeth together to hold in a scream as Darth Vader came into her sight. Obi-Wan was standing in front of her, shielding her from the Sith Lord. He wasn't in his black suit, his face free of the terrifying mask Rylia had seen in her various texts. He seemed... innocent. Curly hair, sandy colored skin and a crooked grin. No, this wasn't Darth Vader. This was Anakin Skywalker. The one who was promised to bring peace, and instead destroyed everything Light in the galaxy._

 _"You are new to the ways of the Force, Rylia. But I can feel your potential from here. How strong you are going to become. You will bring the galaxy to its knees." Anakin continued to walk forward, his lightsaber in hand._

 _"Do not fill her mind with your lies, Anakin. She is a Jedi and you can feel it." Obi-Wan spat._

 _"Perhaps. But you feel the darkness taking ahold of her too. It won't be long until it consumes her, too." Anakin mused._

 _Rylia whimpered in fear. She wanted to run, but her feet were glued in place. Obi-Wan lunged towards Anakin, and she suppressed a scream as they dueled. It was like a choreographed dance, but Anakin easily overpowered Obi-Wan. Rylia felt a scream tear through her lips as Anakin's red blade went through Obi-Wan like a hot knife cutting through butter. Anakin looked at her with satisfaction, lips pulled up in a smirk._

"Rylia!" A voice yanked her out of her mediation.

Kylo Ren was holding her naked body in the pool, shaking her viciously. He was fully clothed, soaked to the bone in saltwater. His face was a mixture of concern and astonishment, the most emotion she had ever seen him show. She noticed now her body was shaking, tears streaming down her face.

"What the frack was that?" Her voice was horse, she must have been screaming.

"You're being called." He muttered, a wisp of jealousy tinged in his voice.

"Were you watching me?" Rylia was confused, she felt his presence across the ginormous ship before coming to mediate. She didn't know how much time she was stuck in that nightmare.

"Not all of it. I felt your alarm and came to check on you."

She finally had the time to feel embarrassed of her lack of clothing, and pulled herself out of Kylo's embrace. "Did he actually kill him?"

"Years ago, yes. Do you not know the story of Anakin and Obi-Wan?" Kylo seemed confused, and gave her the decency to look away as she exited the pool and grabbed a towel.

"I know Anakin was Obi-wan's Padawan. He fell in love and rebelled from the Jedi. I haven't gotten to finish the story yet." Rylia responded. The idea of her grandfathers death left a sour taste in her mouth.

"With your curiosity, I'm surprised you haven't read everything there is to know about your lineage." Kylo laughed softly. "Come, I want to show you something."

Rylia nodded silently, hastily toweling off her body and changing back into her clothes. It amused her, watching Kylo Ren walking down the pristine hallways wet. His boots squeaked with each step he took, she stifled a laugh at the thoughts going through the passing stormtroopers minds. Kylo led her to a room she had not yet been in, another keycode she was not allowed to know. It irked her slightly she was still treated as a prisoner. Could she leave, if she asked? Or would she be slaughtered like everyone else who stood in front of the first order?

It was a pitch black room, only slightly illuminated by the opening door. No windows to the outside galaxy, only the steady hum of the air conditioning. There was a simple chair in the middle of the slate room, and Kylo beckoned her to sit down.

"I know that we started off on the wrong foot." Kylo started, fumbling over the correct words to say. "But this exercise requires at least a little bit of trust. Do you trust me enough to know I'm not going to kill you?"

Rylia gulped the fear down. "Admittedly, no."

This frustrated Kylo. "Well, you're going to have to try. I need to be able to access your mind."

"Oh, so you brought me here to snoop through my thoughts?" Rylia's fear turned to anger.

"Do you always have to be so snarky? You need to realize I'm trying to help you here." Kylo Ren growled at her.

"Fine, but if you do anything funny I'm going to shut you out." She sighed in annoyance.

"You're not going to like this." Kylo explained. "I'm going to show you something, and I want to see how you react to it. Don't be afraid to act on the emotions you feel."

Rylia closed her eyes, slowly letting down the iron walls of her mind. She felt the smoky black tendrils prod at her mind, as if to check if she was complying. Did she have any other choice? Suddenly, she was back on Naboo. It felt so real, the stormtroopers manhandling her. But her emotions were not her own. Kylo was sending her his emotions as he stood in front of Baba, lightsaber raised. He felt indifferent. Proud almost. She felt the blade slice through Baba's neck, how easily it was for Kylo to murder her only sense of kin.

Monster. He was a monster.

Her psyche felt cold. She was furious, she should have died there with Baba. She felt an unknown sensation crawling up her spine, a pressure forcing itself to be known.

"That's it, Rylia. Let it in. Welcome it." Kylo's voice was distant, her ears were ringing with rage.

She opened her mind completely, feeling the cold wave wash over her whole body. She was vibrating with rage, both physically and emotionally. Rylia wanted to snap his neck. She wanted to kill him, and imagined every possible way to make his heart stop beating.

"You monster!" She screeched, her voice surprising her. That was not her voice. It was crueler, deeper in tone.

She didn't realize her outburst had flung Kylo Ren nearly fifteen feet backwards into the slate tiles. Instantly the dark emotion washed out of her body, dread setting in. He was slumped on the ground, unmoving. Panic flashed hot and red behind her eyes. Rylia launched out of her chair, kneeling in front of her unconscious master. He was alive, but unconscious. She felt his steady heartbeat, his breath hot on her cheek as she pressed her ear to his chest.

It took about 10 minutes for Kylo to wake up. Rylia was about to get up and call for help when he let out a thick cough, shaking his head as if to shake off the fog around his brain.

"I am so sorry." Rylia whispered, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes.

"Well I wasn't expecting that." Kylo chuckled lightly.

She helped her master to his feet, noticing how he winced with pain as he stretched his joints. She was still fearful, but also slightly curious.

"Why did you want me to see that?" Rylia asked, after Kylo had regained his balance.

"That, Rylia, was you using the dark force." His voice was thick with pride.

"But I hurt you, why do you sound like you're happy?" Rylia protested.

"You're too weak to kill me with that just yet. I wasn't expecting you to be that strong in the dark side already however. It's calling to you, Rylia. It's time you embrace it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the lack of updating, finals has been kicking my ass. But I finally figured out how I want this story to go. this chapter will be a little shorter than usual, and for that I apologize**

 **Thanks for all the love and support!**

Approx. 2 Months later

She hit the training dummy hard with her training staff, the metallic noise echoing around the silent training room. Her feet danced around the floor, the melodic rhythm flowing like ink on a paper. Rylia had learned the first four forms of saber fighting with the careful help of Kylo Ren.

No longer was she a prisoner of war, instead moved into her own small apartment, donned in expensive robes and undergarments. It felt foreign to her, the relaxation she soon felt aboard the First Order's massive war ship. Soon, it would be her first battle. Kylo seemed hesitant to allow her to fight, but both of them knew she was ready.

She delivered a swift death blow to the dummy, raising the staff above her head and piercing the dummy through the head. Rylia was beginning to bore of hitting a dummy around consistently, and ached for a sparring partner. Kylo refused to duel her, giving no reason as to why. She could tell he was mentally preparing for their upcoming battle, his mood now broody and cold. Their bond was nearly dead.

 _Kylo._ Rylia thought, trying to get her master's attention,

 _What is it, Rylia?_ Kylo sounded exasperated.

 _Am I ever going to be able to spar? Or am I stuck hitting this training dummy for all of eternity?"_ Rylia sneered.

Rylia noticed how much her personality was impacted since the dark side of the force began to control her. No longer was she focused on politeness or being liked. Rylia was focused on achieving her goals and becoming the strongest warrior the First Order could need.

It was not an easy task to allow the dark into her heart completely. Many days were spent in Snoke's massive throne room, scrunched over in agony as her brain was shuffled through. Her memories were made into a weapon, pointed at the small amount of light left in her soul. Rylia no longer saw her grandfather in her dreams.

 _Rylia, come back to me._ Kylo's voice coaxed Rylia out of her daydream.

When her eyes refocused, Kylo was standing in front of her, a concerned expression on his face. It was rare to see his face lit up with emotion. It was obvious he was watching her thoughts, as she felt the dark tendrils of smoke clouding her mind.

"I thought we came to an agreement not to read ones thoughts without permission." Rylia spoke, her tone laced with sarcasm.

"It's hard not to when you're basically shouting it at me." Kylo shot back, folding his arms.

"Look, I'm just sick of this. I've been hitting this dummy around for practically three moons now." Rylia complained, kicking the training dummy in protest.

He contemplated for a few moments, before exiting the room with no response. She was quite confused, trying to claw her way into Kylo's mind. It was barren, he had purposefully wiped his mind clean. He was up to something, she knew it.

What seemed like an eternity passed, before the doors to the training room opened once more. Instead of Kylo Ren entering, three large figures adorned in red metal armor marched in. They were faceless, huge guards with weapons far more advanced than her metal staff. Panic bubbled in her chest, a scream threatening to spill.

 _Be calm, padawan. Think._ Kylo's voice drifted into her head.

She shut her eyes for a split second, feeling Kylo's lightsaber left on a stack of foam pads. She called for the lightsaber, and when she reopened her eyes she was holding the sturdy metal shaft. Panic changed to exhilaration as she felt the cold power in her veins. She was ready for this.

The first guard, adorned with a metal whip that flicked off red sparks, charged. Her mind was buzzing yet free as she blocked his advance, parrying to the side and swinging Kylo's saber into his left thigh. Rylia heard the guard scream in agony, falling to the ground. Rylia didn't even think before stabbing the guard through the head with the lightsaber.

The two remaining guards lunged at her, one with a massive scythe, the other with two small hand blades. Both of them shined with vibrant red energy. She struggled her way out of the ambush, nipping the lightsaber across the chest of one guard, stunning him. Rylia howled in pain as one of the handblades dragged across her shoulder, blood seeping onto her training outfit.

Her distracted mind left her open to attack, and the guard with the scythe pulled the handle across her neck, holding her in a chokehold. Her head blossomed with pain, black spots appearing in her vision as the guard pressed harder and harder on her neck.

"Enough!" Kylo Ren's voice boomed through the training room, and instantly the two guards released her.

She lay panting on the ground, angry tears flowing from her eyes. She had failed. All of these months spent training and practicing, and yet she could not even kill three guards. Rylia feared the punishment from her failure. It was never Kylo Ren to punish her, however. It was Snoke.

 _Now do you understand why you do not fight real men yet?_ Kylo's voice entered her mind. It was calm, no hint of resentment or snide tone.

 _I failed you, master._ Rylia answered, all of her energy had been sapped out, and she felt like she was going to pass out.

 _No, this is a lesson you were meant to be taught. Pride can lead you to dangerous consequences. You are not ready yet, not until we teach you the proper way to handle a saber. You need to go to the infirmary._ Kylo now knelt beside her fallen body, hesitantly brushing his gloved hand across her wounded shoulder.

She winced in response, until the oddest sensation came across her shoulder. It was as if she felt her skin repairing itself, tying sinews of flesh together. It wasn't comfortable, nor was it painful. She had never seen Kylo repair one of his wounds, instead letting it heal naturally and leaving a jagged scar running from his eye socket all the way to his shirt collar.

"You can do that?" Rylia gasped, looking at the soft pink line that used to be a deep wound.

"One of the many things I will teach you, in time. Take yourself to the infirmary. After that, I believe it's time you learn how to build your own saber." Kylo reached out a tentative palm, which she took, and hoisted her up onto her feet.

She felt woozy walking into the complex infirmary wing. Her head pounded, her eyes were bloodshot due to the many veins in her eyes bursting. The steady hum of the droid working on her made her feel nervous, and suddenly she was back on the same island she met Obi-Wan at.

 _"_ _Granddaughter." Obi-Wan called, his back facing hers._

 _The wind whipped her ginger hair across her face, raindrops pelting her body. The island was no longer in a hazy sunlight, instead tormented by a massive storm. Waves crashed against the cracked rocks, and thunder boomed in the distance._

 _"_ _Why am I here?" She gasped through clenched teeth, the cold air penetrating her through her thin clothing._

 _"_ _You have created imbalance in the force, girl. Do you understand the choices you are making? The consequences that the galaxy must face?" He was shouting now, anger pinching his face._

 _"_ _I am no Jedi, grandfather. The Jedi were weak, manipulative, hypocritical." Rylia answered._

 _"_ _Jedi you are not, but you are no Sith either. I feel it in your heart, girl." He whipped around to face her, closing the distance between them until their bodies were mere inches apart. "You are the one to bring balance to this galaxy again."_

 _"_ _What about that Jedi girl, I thought she was the special one." Her voice was bitter._

 _Was she jealous of this girl? The one who knew what her fate was, where her heart lay? Rylia had never met this girl, yet she longed to be her. Rylia was an outsider in the First Order, a disposable pawn. A powerful one, but still a pawn in Supreme Leader Snoke's grand mission. Destroy the resistance._

 _"_ _The girl you speak of is no Jedi. You two are more alike than you think. Go to her, Rylia. Meet your so called foe, and maybe then you will realize who you truly are."_

She awoke with a gasp, her head throbbing from the recent fight. She was laying in her bed, her training clothes replaced with a simple black satin night robe. She felt nearly naked in it, and shivered softly against her sheets. Obi-Wan's voice echoed in her ears.

Since she was no longer a prisoner, would she be allowed to leave? Most likely not. It would mean that she would have to sneak her way off this ship, but she did not know how to fly. Who on this ship wanted her gone so bad, they would do anything to get rid of her?

The answer was clearer than she thought. Rylia relaxed her mind, trying to find where General Hux was located on the ship. He was in the same dormitory style wing as her, pacing around his room like a nervous little rat. She hastily changed into thick black leggings, a black tank top and dark grey shawl. It was too large on her, and nearly dragged on the ground as she weaved through the hallways.

She stood before his door, her breath shaking. This man was no force wielder, yet his dominant nature still sent shivers down her spine. He was an intimidating man, to say the least. She regained her nerves, tentatively knocking three short times on his door.

"What is so important that you need to-" Hux was sneering, but his words stopped as he realized who was at his door.

"I need your help." Rylia stated.

"Why on earth would I help you?" He sounded bewildered.

"Because I believe it will be mutually beneficial to both of us. May I come in?"

Three short hours later, Rylia was on a transport ship to Coruscant. There, she would somehow need to locate Rey. It would be stupid of her to believe Rey to be on D'Qar, as the First Order had already begun their assault on the remaining resistance. That is how it was so easy for Rylia to slip past Kylo, and more importantly, Snoke.

She knew the implications of her actions. Death, most likely. She also felt this sense of guilt, for leaving her master. She had grown quite fond of him during her training sessions, and longed to be by his side during their assault. She wasn't ready, not yet.

She sat idly in one of the luxurious pods, twiddling her thumbs nervously. She was waiting for Kylo to sense the distance in her bond. Would he, though? Kylo had treated her as if she was disposable, as if her training meant nothing to him. Rylia didn't quite understand her place in this galaxy, but she knew it meant more than some Sith Master's plaything.

 _Rylia, where the hell are you?_ Kylo's voice cut into her brain, his cold icy and menacing.

 _I'll be returning shortly. There are matters I need to attend to right now._

 _Who commanded you to do this?_ Kylo's voice was shaking with rage.

 _Kylo, you need to be focused on your current task. Not the whereabouts of your errant padawan._ Rylia tried to hold her tongue, but the words just spilled out.

 _I swear to all that is holy, Rylia. I am going to find you, and there will be huge consequences for you and whoever helped you commit this treason._

Rylia shoved him out of her mind, the thick iron doors snapping shut in her brain. Tears pricked at her eyes, but she hastily wiped them away. He wouldn't understand, his fate has been set. He knew who he was, what he was, but she did not. Rylia was no longer anyone's slave, and she refused to let anyone control her actions anymore.

Her eyes shut slowly as she fell into a dreamless slumber, hurtling through space.


End file.
